


Irresistible

by Eirlys



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Kayfabe Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Roman is Dean's best bro, Unrequited Love, one-sided Ambrollins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirlys/pseuds/Eirlys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean liked Seth's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

 

At first he hadn’t really noticed it.

Seth had been his usual self: snarky, confident, larger-than-life. And frankly Dean had loved that. Sure, it hadn’t been fun being lackeys of Triple H; but at least he had been able to do so with his brothers.

Things began to change when the boss picked Randy Orton to be the Champion. Dean had never liked Randy; and now he had to answer to him as well as to Triple H. Not that Dean ever complained to Roman or Seth, he just grumpily did what he was supposed to. Plus it was fun to beat up people anyway; and he got paid to do it.

But when the Shield had Daniel Bryan beaten, Randy had to get into the ring and ordered them to powerbomb him.

It was still normal until he saw the way Seth looked at Randy.

Dean should explain. Seth’s eyes were very expressive. (Dean secretly think that brown was the prettiest eye color because of him.) His eyes spoke volume; and the stares, glances, and gazes changed depending on the person on the receiving end. To opponents, they were cold, intense, and almost predatory. To friends, they were warm and open.

And to Dean…

Well, when Seth looked at him, he could never think about anything else. The looks Seth gave him were so… overwhelming; Dean had no other words to describe them. He just knew that he really, really enjoyed them.

But at that moment, when Dean was holding Daniel Bryan up so Randy could spat venomous words at him, Seth was looking at Randy with a smile on his face, and a look so full of admiration and something else that Dean was taken aback. Of course, he couldn’t say anything at the moment, so he just tried to focus on Daniel.

The look bothered him more than he thought.

* * *

 

“This is gonna sound awful, but I really enjoyed beating Bryan tonight.” – Seth said as he laid back onto the bed. – “Hell, I don’t care if I sound awful, I loved it. Wish I can do it more often.”

Roman, who was sitting on the other bed, shot Dean a look and let out a laugh. “Dean, our little brother’s finally growing up.” – He said and received a pillow thrown at him by Seth.

“Yeah, didn’t know that Randy was gonna RKO him though.” – Dean said absentmindedly, his eyes fixed on Seth. As he expected, Seth’s eyes opened up when he mentioned Randy.

“I love that move.” – Seth shrugged. – “Aesthetically pleasing.”

Roman raised his eyebrows and looked at Dean again. Dean just rolled his eyes.

“’Aesthetically pleasing?’ Did you hit your head tonight Seth?”

“What? You’re afraid I’ll confuse Dean if I use big words?” – Seth sat up and smiled at Dean. – “It means it’s nice to look at.”

“I know what it means, princess.” – Dean smirked. – “But I don’t think you like the strike. You like the snake, right?”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Roman stared at Seth. Seth’s voice was alarmed and he didn’t protest the word “princess” as he usually did, so Roman knew that Dean was more or less on point.

“You like Orton?” – Roman asked in disbelief. – “Orton, really?”

“Wh… no, I don’t.” – Seth scoffed at Roman and turned his eyes back on Dean. – “What makes you say that?”

“So it’s true.” – Roman laughed.

“No.” – Seth snapped, but his ears were getting red.

“Dude, you’re smitten.” – Dean shrugged. – “Your pupils dilate when you look at someone you like.”

“My pupils do what?” – Seth stood up from the bed and walked over to Dean. – “So I… kinda like Randy’s style. And how would you know what my pupils do anyway?”

 _Because mine do the same when I look at you._ Dean almost screamed at Seth, but he stopped himself just in time.

“I like RVD’s.” – Roman shrugged. – “I guess we all have a type.”

 _That’s different._ Dean thought. _Seth liked Orton. He liked him, not his style, him._

“What about you, Dean?” – Seth sat down on the bed right next to Dean so their legs brushed.

“What?” – Dean asked in a small voice. He felt Seth’s eyes on him again, and as he looked up he started to lose himself in those big brown eyes.

“Favorite style?” – Seth asked in a “can’t-believe-you-zoned-out-on-me-again” way.

“Uh… don’t really have one.” – Dean looked away. Those eyes were too much, so Dean abruptly stood up. – “Need a shower.”

* * *

 

When Dean stepped back inside the room, it was quiet. Roman was beneath the covers on one bed, happily snoring. He won their (not at all childish) rock-paper-scissors earlier, so he got a bed to himself while Seth and Dean had to share. _Great._ Dean thought to himself. _A bed with Seth, just so perfect._

“You okay?” – Seth’s voice made Dean looked back at the other bed, and Dean felt his heart skip a beat.

Seth was wearing his reading glasses, a book in his left hand and a glass of whiskey in another. Dean wondered how his eyes could still be so expressive behind those glasses, and he asked himself why he wanted this image of Seth to be seared into his brain.

“Dean.” – Seth called again. – “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” – Dean quickly nodded. – “Just… thinking. How’s your head?”

“Eh.” – Seth shrugged and raised his glass. – “I have medicine.”

“Of course.” – Dean gave him a small smiled and climbed into the bed next to Seth. – “Good night.”

“Dean.” – Seth’s voice was quiet behind Dean.

“Yeah?” – Dean took a deep breath before answering. He really liked Seth’s voice.

Actually, he liked Seth’s everything. _Damn it._

“Do my eyes… change that often?” – There was an uncertainty in his voice.

“Your eyes are freaking huge so yes.” – Dean turned so that he was lying on his back. – “I like them.” – He added with a small voice.

“You like my eyes?” – Seth set down the glass on the nightstand and looked at Dean. – “Really?”

“They stare through my soul.” – Dean laughed quietly without looking at him.

His mouth became stiff as he felt Seth lean in closer. Seth’s free hand touched his chin and tilted it so that Dean was looking at him.

“That is the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard.” – Seth said with a small smile.

“Well treasure it princess. I’m never repeating that sentence.” – Dean scoffed and tried to tear his eyes away from Seth, but Seth’s hand forced him to look into brown eyes again. – “What?” – Dean asked in an alarmed tone.

“You like me.” – Seth said with a hint of recognition in his voice.

“What?” – Dean’s eyes widened and he tried to sit up, but Seth kept him in place. – “Where the fuck does that come from, Rollins?”

“Eyes.” – Seth murmured without blinking.

“I’m allowed to like your eyes without liking you.” – Dean tried again and pushed Seth’s hand out of the way to sit up. – “I like Roman’s hair, not that I’ll ever tell him. I like Ziggler’s butt wiggle because I can’t ever do that.”

“Your eyes, Dean.” – Seth said, his voice still barely above a whisper. – “Your pupils dilate when you look at me.”

_God damn it._

“I’m not normal, remember? My eyes do crazy things.” – Dean shrugged and tried to pass off a nonchalant tone. – “Anyway, back to the snake. I think he likes you too. Your name is the only one he remembers.”

“I’m so not talking about Randy right now.” – Seth shook his head. – “You like me. I can’t believe I haven’t noticed it before.”

“There’s nothing to notice.” – Dean groaned. – “I told you, my eyes are just weird.”

“Is there a reason you guys are still up talking about Dean’s eyes?” – Roman raised his voice from the other bed. – “We have to be up in four hours, go to sleep.”

“I’m trying to.” – Dean sighed. – “But the princess here…”

“Dean likes me.” – Seth cut him off.

Roman sat straight up and stared at them. He looked wide-awake now.

“Say that again?”

“He’s drunk.” – Dean hit Seth on the arm lightly. – “Must be the whiskey.”

“I had literally one sip before you came out of the bathroom.” – Seth rolled his eyes. – “Anyway, Dean likes me, Ro.”

Roman turned to Dean and smiled sympathetically. Seth caught his gaze and blinked in confusion.

“Well, at least you’ve kept it in this long.” – Roman said.

“What?” – Seth raised his eyebrows at Roman. – “What? You knew? You knew Dean likes me and you’ve never said anything?”

“Well, considering you’ve always been oblivious, I just thought Dean should be the one to tell you.” – Roman shrugged. – “Guessed he didn’t have to huh?”

 _Worst night ever._ Dean groaned internally.

“I’m going to bed.” – Dean announced and lied down on the bed, not looking at his teammates.

“How could you sleep right now?” – Seth asked in a disbelieved tone.

“Give me one minute and I’ll show you how I sleep.” – Dean said as he pulled up the covers over his head. – “Night Rome, night, princess.”

Seth stared at him with a dumbstruck expression. Roman smirked and lied down on his own bed. Seth sighed loudly and turned to Dean.

“This is not over Ambrose.”

* * *

 

 

Dean snuck out of the room an hour later. He had not been able to sleep, but he knew that Seth was a light sleeper, so he waited a while before sneaking out to ensure that the younger man would not wake up.

Dean blamed himself about what had happened. Had he not mentioned eyes and _pupils_ of all things _,_ his secret would still be safe.

But no, it was out there now. _Seth knows._

Dean sighed as he stepped into the hallway. But before he could close the door, he heard a voice behind him.

“Dean, what the hell are you doing?”

He cringed before turning around. Seth was getting up from the bed and walking toward him. The light from the hallway illuminated his face, and Dean could see Seth’s tousled hair, the sleepy eyes, and it made him freeze. _How could he be this hot when he just woke up?_

“Going for a walk.” – Dean shrugged. – “Go back to sleep.”

“No, we need to talk about earlier.” – Seth said as he put on his shoes and walked out of the room.

“You sure are energetic for a guy who’s only got an hour of sleep.” – Dean sighed. – “Look, it’s no big deal.”

“No big deal?” – Seth repeated with disbelief. – “You like me, how is that not a big deal?”

“It’s not so much that I like you.” – Dean sat down on the floor and leaned against the door to their room. – “I mean… I wouldn’t use that word.”

“Then what? You have a crush on me?” – Seth mimicked his action and slumped down as well. – “Just tell me the truth, alright? This is important to me.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to be confused.

“How exactly is this important to you?”

“Answer my question first, you have a crush on me?” – Seth looked at Dean with a serious expression.

_Fine. You asked for it._

“I’m in love with you.” – Dean said quietly, his eyes unable to leave Seth’s.

He could have sworn he saw something flicker in Seth’s brown eyes.

“You’re…”

“Like I said, not a big deal. I’m not expecting you to do anything about it. Hell, I didn’t even want to tell you in the first place.”

“Why not?” – Seth’s voice lowered.

“I don’t want to mess up what’s between us.” – Dean said with a small smile. – “I want the Shield to stay the same.”

Seth nodded quickly and tore his gaze away from Dean. He was now looking down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing on Earth.

“Dean, I’m really flattered…”

“Nope, we’re not going down this road.” – Dean cut him off. – “You asked, I answered. We’re done here, okay? You’re not going to pity me, princess. I’m going for a walk.”

Dean stood up and stretched his arms. Seth was still on the floor, but now he was looking up at Dean.

“Are you waiting for me to carry you back to bed or something?” – Dean raised his eyebrows.

“Oh I’m sorry, someone just told me he’s in love with me. I need a second to process all this, okay?” – Seth scoffed. – “I still can’t believe you would keep this from me, I thought we’re friends.”

“Exactly.” – Dean agreed. – “We’re friends, and now it’s weird because you know I love you.”

“You _love_ me?” – Seth immediately looked up with surprise.

“I’m going for a walk.” – Dean repeated and started walking away from Seth. _This night is just perfect._ He was glad that Seth wasn’t following him though.

Dean reached the elevator when he heard footsteps behind him. When he turned around, Seth was there, wearing Dean’s hoodie and grinning at him.

“I’m going with you.” – Seth said matter-of-factly.

Dean just groaned and stepped into the elevator.

* * *

 

“I thought we’re walking?” – Seth looked at Dean as they walked into the garage of the hotel.

“Eh. Don’t feel like it anymore.” – Dean shrugged. – “You can still go back if you want.”

“I’m good.” – Seth said and got into the passenger seat of their rental car. – “Let’s go.”

Dean drove aimlessly around the downtown area of Miami. Usually he hated Miami’s climate, so dry and hot, but at least at night it was windy.

“Why are you wearing my hoodie?” – Dean asked after a while.

“Your bag is the closest to the door.” – Seth said with a shrug. – “And I know you don’t mind.”

Dean chuckled. He didn’t mind, and Seth wore his clothes better than him anyway.

“Can I be honest with you?” – Seth continued.

Dean looked over to him curiously and nodded before turning his eyes back on the street.

 “I always thought you and Ro were a thing.”

“’A thing?’ Like…”

“I thought you guys are together.” – Seth said sheepishly. – “You’re always so close.”

“What?”

“Well I don’t think that anymore.” – Seth smiled.

Dean was silent for a while. He thought about the past year and just what actions could possibly make Seth think that Roman and him was together.

“I like this weather.” – Seth offered after a few minutes of silence.

“Hot.” – Dean shrugged. Then he smirked and pulled both windows down while increasing his speed.

“What are you doing?” – Seth asked in an alarmed tone. – “Why are we speeding up?”

“So you can enjoy the weather.” – Dean looked over to Seth with a smile.

He was doing 80 mph, which did not seem too much on the highway. However, it got extremely windy. Seth was nervous for a bit, but then he just stuck his head outside the window. He didn’t really care if people could see.

Dean looked over at him again, his smile gradually became bigger and much more sincere. _This is it. This is why. This is how I will remember us._

* * *

 

By the time they got back to the hotel, the sun was looming on the horizon.

“Roman is gonna be pissed.” – Seth commented as they stepped into the elevator.

“We’ll make him drive later.” – Dean said casually.

He felt a bit guilty. He was the one who usually didn’t sleep, so he was fine with this. But Seth got about an hour of sleep last night; and he felt like he was to blame for that.

“Sorry.” – The apology came out before he had realized it.

“For what?” – Seth raised his eyebrows curiously.

“Not letting you get your beauty sleep, princess.” – Dean said with a smirk, although Seth saw the guilt.

“It was fun. I didn’t know that shouting on the highway is a way to relieve stress.” – Seeing that Dean still took the blame, he sighed. – “Hey, I wanted to go with you, okay? Not your fault. And I’ll sleep in the car.”

Dean nodded as the elevator stopped at their floor. Before he could step out, however, Seth grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“Dean, I…”

“Oh my God. If you said you’re flattered again I will hit you.” – Dean groaned. – “Let it go, Rollins.”

“Are we gonna pretend it didn’t happen?” – Seth searched his eyes.

“I’m not gonna pretend I don’t have feelings for you, princess. But yeah, the confession, sure. It didn’t happen.”

Seth seemed to be debating something in his head. He opened his mouths a few times but no words came out.

“Can we go back now before Rome murders us?” – Dean offered a small smile, trying hard to ignore Seth’s hand on him.

“… Thank you.” – Seth finally said before dropping his hand. – “You’re a great friend.”

“I know, princess.” – Dean scoffed. – “You are too.”

Then Seth shot him a look that Dean had never seen before. It was so tender that for a moment Dean wasn’t sure if it was directed at him. It was.

* * *

 

 

_Months later…_

Dean knew that nothing lasts forever. He _knows_ that. He kept telling himself that.

It just ended a lot sooner than he had expected.

The moment the chair connected to Roman’s back, he knew that it was over.

 _He didn’t think that Seth would be the one to end the Shield._ Actually, he had thought that the Shield would go down as one of the most dominant groups of WWE at the top of the members’ career.

Oh well, beating Evolution was a big achievement; but he had had so much more hope.

“You okay?” – Roman sat down next to him and asked in a worried tone.

“Peachy.” – Dean replied curtly. – “Never better.”

“You know, we can stop doing this. I know that you want to trust him, but this is tearing you apart, Dean.”

“I can’t stop.” – Dean shook his head. – “I can’t do this to him, okay?”

“He almost broke your neck.” – Roman groaned.

“He broke a lot more than that.” – Dean corrected. – “But I’m fine. It’s kinda exciting that I get to wrestle him more often these weeks.”

“Alright. You tell me the second you don’t want to do this anymore, okay? You tell me and I’ll get us out.”

“I don’t want out. I…”

_I want him. Just him._

He didn’t say it out loud, but Roman understood.

_His feelings hadn’t changed at all._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably stop writing Ambrollins angst and listening to Fall Out Boy at the same time.


End file.
